Last known coordinates
by Smileeface
Summary: The five most heroic men in Chloe Sullivan’s life not so patiently awaited her arrival.


**Title**: Last known coordinates

**Author**: SmileeFace

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, just playing with them  
**Rating:** PG for now  
**Spoilers:** None that I am aware of  
**Characters:** Smallville/DC maybe  


The tension in the penthouse was palpable. The five most heroic men in Chloe Sullivan's life not so patiently awaited her arrival. Oliver angrily paced. Bart munched on fruit. Clark hovered by the window, his cell in hand as he had just tried to call her again, successfully reaching her voicemail for the umpteenth time. AC took a sip of water from his water bottle and leaned up against the wall watching the other men, as Victor frantically tried to recover her lost GPS signal.

AC watched in silent fascination. He could understand the other men's apprehension. Chloe was always one to find trouble in the most peaceful of times. He understood why Clark, Bart, and even Victor were worried about her. You couldn't help but develop a crush on the tiny tenacious reporter turned meteor infected advocate. He should know, he developed one himself…not that he was full blown crushing on her, but there was an inkling, an attraction, an admiration for her…there was a tremendous amount of respect for her and what she has done for them…her "boys" as she dubbed the team. Whether she believed it or not she was a valuable member of their team…maybe too valuable. AC shook his head trying to get his mind off his worry; he redirected his thoughts and concerns to the other men. He looked over to Oliver, who was mumbling incoherently about stubborn crazy reporter women. AC chuckled. He had a feeling that there was more going on with their leader and their Watchtower. He had a feeling that their stoic leader was, too, falling under Chloe's spell…maybe a little too hard. Maybe Oliver himself had developed a crush along with the rest of them. What AC didn't understand was the anger that he could feel radiating off their leader as he paced a hole into his expensive carpet. He chuckled silently when the answer revealed itself to him. Oliver wasn't just crushing on Chloe, he had fallen head over heels in love with her, the anger he felt radiating from Oliver was none other than denial. AC barked a laugh almost spitting out his water, drawing the attention of the other men in the room, as the conclusion erupted in his mind. Oliver loved Chloe and was fighting it. This should make for an interesting evening.

"Care to share what's so funny, Aquaman?" Oliver quipped at him.

"Nah, Dude…I think I will have more fun watching you figure it out. Any idea where Chloe could have disappeared to?" He said, knowing the result would bring the attention off of him and place it back onto Chloe. He watched Oliver turn his scowling face away from him toward Victor at the computer.

"Last known coordinates, Cyborg." Oliver ordered Victor as he stomped toward his Green Arrow room.

"Heading into the Luthor Corp Parking Garage. Hey Oliver, you don't think that she'd confront Lex on her own, do you?" Victor looked at Oliver and then turned to look at Clark.

"That's it Oliver, I'm going over there. She's been under the radar for at least 40 minutes. You and I both know what kind of trouble she can get into in that amount of time. Meet me at Luthor Corp. I knew that sending her out there to do gather that information was going to be trouble. I knew it. I should have listened to my gut and not to you two. She can find trouble just going to the coffee shop. It's like she's a magnet." Clark said and turned toward the elevator.

"Clark. She's a grown woman. She said she could handle this fact finding mission. I trust her…"

"Yeah, you trust her so much to stay out of trouble that you stashed a GPS chip on her. Yeah, that shows the trust." Clark turned back to Oliver just before he reached the lift.

"That has nothing to do with trust." Oliver stated…it really didn't to him. It had every thing to do with his piece of mind. He felt better, less worried about her, if he could just see on the screen where she was. He knew that it was borderline obsessive. But he was responsible for her safety. She was a member of his team…a member who could be hurt or worse. It didn't matter that she was the only member of his team that he has secretly placed a GPS locator chip on. He'll have to think about that later. Right now, he could only focus on the fact that he did not know where she was and it was driving him crazy. "The GPS has everything to do with being able to find her when or if she needs help."

"Oh, Like now? Come on Oliver, we're not stupid! Why is she the only one of the team to be chipped?" Clark moved away from the lift a little, re-entering the room where the other men watched in rampant fascination.

"Chloe is vulnerable, Clark. You and I both know that she doesn't have the training that the others do. She's not invulnerable like you. She will need back up even if she doesn't realize it. When she gets back, she's under going some serious physical training. She is going to learn hand to hand combat. She is going to know how to protect herself until we can get there."

"Man, do you hear yourself. Chloe has been just fine on her own for all these years. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, Oliver. She has for years."

"No, Clark, she has had you to save her. I can't…I'm not…" Oliver shook his head in frustration, "Clark, I can't protect her the way you can. I don't have powers like the rest of you do. This is the only way I can protect her. I NEED," he thumped his hand over his heart to stress his point, "to know where she is…that she's safe. I NEED it, Clark. Chloe…she's important." He hung his head in defeat. He had just lost his battle with denial in front of all the members of his team, in front of Chloe's best friend who could crush him with a flick of his finger.

"Oliver," Clark said softly placing a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder, "I know that Chloe's important. She's important to everyone in this room. She's my best friend. But I know that she can handle herself. She has gotten herself into some serious scrapes and has also gotten herself out of them. I am not always there to save her, like I'd want to. I KNOW that she can handle herself. I trust her to take care of herself. You have to learn to do the same thing, especially if you want something more than friendship with her. Because I am telling you, that if she feels that you don't trust her, she'll leave you. Trust to Chloe is the end all be all. She will hand over all of herself to you, provided that you trust in her."

"Clark, trust and worry are two completely different things. I am going to tell you now, what I have never told another soul, Chloe herself doesn't even know." Oliver looked straight into Clark's eyes not caring that the other men were listening intently as well. "If something happens to Chloe, Clark, I am not sure I can go on. She is my reason for putting on the Green Leather now. I am not sure when it happened, but I can tell you that it has happened. I love her Clark. She has become my Kryptonite. Without her I don't know how I will go on."

A collective gasp ricocheted off the penthouse walls; none of the men present had expected that confession.

"Now," Oliver's sorrow filled eyes turned to steel as he became the Green Arrow…commander and leader of a team of super heroes, "get over to Luthor Corp. Bart, you go with him. Victor, AC, stay here incase she shows up. I swear, Clark, if Lex hurt her in anyway, I will kill him. There will be no stopping me this time." He turned and went into don his uniform. Clark hesitated a moment but then he and Bart sped off toward Luthor Corp. Each man hoping that Chloe was alright for more reasons than they could count.

Tbc…


End file.
